


德意志安魂曲

by yeyulianjiang



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang
Summary: “我和魔鬼做了交易。”今天凌晨，我在日记本里这样写，我希望我的字迹没有太过颤抖。
Relationships: Exile/Foe
Kudos: 4





	德意志安魂曲

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> *真实历史人物第一人称，很雷  
> *虽然标了父子cp但其实只有末尾一点点  
> *我流二设爹，时间线在无尽仇怨 双刃长生者结局后

“我和魔鬼做了交易。”今天凌晨，我在日记本里这样写，我希望我的字迹没有太过颤抖。

1、

魔鬼大约六英尺高，他的头顶没有山羊一般蜷曲的角，却有乌黑绒细的短发和颜色浅淡、宝石似的瞳孔。

我们第一次令人印象深刻的会面是在那个伊萨尔河畔的啤酒馆，他坐在人群中，周围是一堆戴着钢盔的褐衣党徒、持握着长枪短炮的外国记者，亦或是冷淡疲惫的慕尼黑官僚。他在离我不近不远的地方，穿着一件长尾黑晨衣，苍白细长的手指中夹着一支英产钢笔。

我为什么会注意到他？或许是他秀美流畅的侧脸线条，更或许是他一直显得如此、如此地安静。无论是当我站在椅子上，宣布“大厅已被包围”时，或者是我走出那间屋子，发现大厅盈满了讥笑和口哨时，甚至是我高喊“不是今晚开始德国革命，就是明天拂晓时我们全部死亡”赢得满堂喝彩时，人群像是被泼了热油的火焰，在空气中浪潮般鼓荡着燃烧，而他是其中唯一沉静冷淡的色彩。

当鲁登道夫演讲完毕，我和群众们握手告别时，听众们集体起立高唱《德意志高于一切》，甚至有人因情感大动，泪流满面而无法再唱时，我发现他的位置空了。当然，这没有什么，但是我的内心倏忽一紧，就好像清晨睁开双眼，发现日历上今天那页被撕去了一角。

但是很快，我又再次见到了他。就在那间单人牢狱里，我受伤的左臂隐隐作痛，反复提醒着我的痛苦和耻辱，我在床铺上辗转反侧，却始终难以成眠。

我站起来，走到洗漱池前，准备好好冲把脸，平静一下思绪——就在这时，我望见了他，在镜子里出现的不是那张为了佩戴防毒面具裁剪出八字胡、残留着林茨乡间气息的面孔，而是一张意大利和法国混血的漂亮脸蛋。

下一秒，他从镜子里跨步出来，微笑着和我打了招呼：“晚上好啊，先生。”

我的脸上还挂着水珠，急忙后退几步，他近在咫尺、无机质的眼瞳里映着我的倒影，我知道我的表情不会太好看，他轻柔而缓慢地说：“为什么要这么惊讶？您不记得我了吗？”

我记得……好，我想起来了，我们的第一次会面，不在数天前那个沸满盈天的啤酒馆里，而是在很久之前，某个晶莹剔透的、维也纳冬日的清晨。

我抱着一堆该死的风景画，走街串巷地试图把它们兜售给那些庸俗透顶的外国游客，裹紧了并不暖和的大衣，当冻到无法忍受时，我就原地跺跺脚，同时在内心咒骂着这世间的一切。

迎面走来了一个人，他身着考究的深蓝色羊毛外套，手持一根乌黑发亮的圆顶手杖，皮鞋一尘不染——在通常，我是没指望把我的画卖给这种人的。附庸风雅、毫无品味的资产阶级，我不屑地想。

仿佛是听到我内心的声音，他偏过头来，在透过云间昏暗的阳光下，他的肌肤近乎呈一种半透明的光泽：“先生，您的画怎么卖？”

我惊讶地报了一个数目，他递过来如数的先令，从那搭画中抽取了一张，平摊在手中长久地凝视着，倒好像那哄骗游客的风景画中有什么玄机。

突然，他把画翻转过来，不知从哪里抽出一支铅笔，在背后飞速地写划了两行，再把它塞回到我的手中。

我一头雾水地去看那深灰的铅字：“他必偿还羊羔四倍，因为他行这事，没有怜恤的心。” *

当我抬起头时，他已经消失了，那曾占据的位置上唯留下冷彻的寒气。

是的，我早就遇到过他，可是，我之前为什么从没想起过呢？就像一个阁楼里上锁的小柜子，应该是你放在了那里，但却完全没有任何印象了。

可我毕竟是记起来了。像是一个找到最后一片拼图的孩子，我激动地抬头看着他。

“我一直、一直非常地看好您。”他注视着我的脸颊，那已经因为连日的粒米未进而显得消瘦而憔悴，他用一种混合着惊讶和责怪的语气说，“瞧瞧，您怎么变成了这样？您应当保重自己，不是为了私欲，而是为了整个德国——整个世界都在外面等着您。”

“谁会等待一个失败者呢？”刚刚幻梦一般的感触倏忽消失了，我胆怯地说。我早就看过那些报纸了，外界是怎么看我的？《纽约时报》用头版来宣布我的政治死亡，在他们眼中，我只是“鲁登道夫吵吵闹闹的小副官”。我过早地把筹码全丢出手了，一次性输了个精光。

“所有人。”他用一种劝哄孩子的语气说道，这几乎让我想起了母亲，“想想民众们，在啤酒馆里他们是怎么为您激动的呀！那些制服走狗们拘留了您，外国记者诋毁您，但人民还在等着您——更何况，我出现在这里，不就是最好的证明吗？”

我还是在原地纹丝不动，像被冻僵了似的，他走地更近了，用胳膊松松地搂住我的肩，吐息间的热气拂过了我的额头：“您不记得了吗？在战场上的那一天，您隐隐约约有了预感，提前转移了位置，原来的位置上炸开了一颗流弹。诸神们留着您的性命不是平白无故的，您要辜负自己的天命吗？”

我哆嗦了一下，像是一个从冰天雪地突然走到了暖炉边上的人。是的，我从小就有预感，我注定要成为与众不同的人。当姐姐要我娶面包师的女儿时，我知道自己的命运决不能埋没在林茨的乡间，那么现在我能让生命终止在兰茨贝格的单间监狱里吗？我忍不住哭了起来，他正坐在我面前的椅子上，满怀爱怜地看着我。他的脸颊在泪光里显得模糊而柔和。我扑在他的膝盖上，大声抽泣起来，他的手轻柔地、一遍又一遍抚过我的头发。

此后，我们一直有着长期的接触，他帮着我修改庭审时的演讲稿，鼓励我拒绝施莱彻尔施舍般丢过来的副总理职位，把沙赫特扔出经济部……我时常怀疑他的真实身份，他在我面前表演的超自然能力，他自称为神明的使者，我当然不至于天真到认为这一切帮助无需代价可言。可是，如果他真是魔鬼，他至今也没有向我索求过任何报酬。更何况，我看着眼前的一切，从深红色地毯到书桌上硕大的地球仪，难道有任何人类的灵魂足够付清这笔巨债吗？

壁炉中的火焰倏忽一闪，我知道这是什么的征兆——他从炽烈灼眼的烈火中轻巧地走了出来，木柴发出吱嘎的声响。在一些传说中，魔鬼的脚上理应沾满地狱的污泥，但他的皮鞋却纤尘不染。

他的肌肤也因为火光而显得有了几分血色，他用唱歌般的语调说：“所以，还是按着曼施坦因的计划吗？”

正如我们之前所讨论过的，德军不会再沿着老施里芬的车辙前进，曼施坦因也早有过建言，让法国人把他们的左翼开进比利时吧，他们的右翼依托着马奇诺防线死守，但德国的军队会选择中间突进，把他们撕扯成两半。

我点了点头，他微笑着说：“那就提前恭喜您了，元首。”

但这次，他的话语与笑容并没有如从前般令我安心，我掷出的是整个国家的命运，就像曾经在慕尼黑，我把所有的筹码都压到了赌桌上。再过不久，德国将进攻列日，这能欺骗到英法联军，让他们相信我们仍裹在施里芬计划的化石中吗？如果法国留下足够的预备队，德军的兵锋还会像上次大战那样被挫止在巴黎之外吗？

他真的是诸神的使者吗？他要让我、让整个国家去他手中领受何等的命运，而这一切又要收取如何的报酬？

近处，他浅淡到毫无颜色的瞳孔和过高的鼻梁都显得可怕，他的脸上带有明显的法国特征，我知道在平日他并不住在天堂、地狱或是类似的异空间里，他在巴黎有自己的别墅，如果以通常的标准，我会说他是一个法国人，难道这样的人会真心帮助德国吗？

“攻破你的祖国，有那么值得开心吗？”我尽量不动声色地问。

“我唯一渴望的，只是不让卑躬屈膝、苟延残喘的奴隶道德得胜，占领世界的只应是剑刃的教诲。”他俯下身来，望着我的眼睛，极其恳切地说，“让德国做锤子，我们做铁砧又有何妨？悬于世界之上的光并不乐见投降，如太阳居屋中的天使互相对抗，我们也当对抗，即使终被征服。”

就仿若那个比喻所述，他十分乐意地接受了作为砧子的角色。我所认识的魔鬼没有坚硬分裂的偶蹄，却有着苍白漂亮的大腿，他赤身裸体地躺在红色的地毯上，承受着我的撞击和挺动。

他的瞳孔映着我的脸，就像波光潋滟的塞纳河水，而他的身体大敞着，如他所语，“就像几个月后的巴黎那样不设防”，我在他的身体里驰骋着，就像骑在鞍上，马蹄哒哒地进入了凯旋门。

他层层叠叠的折皱吸吮包裹着我，低声甜蜜地呻吟着，我抽插了大概三分钟，就在一阵紧夹中射进了他的身体。

完事之后，他半披着外套，脸上还有情欲润泽过的红晕，没有像从前那样消失在空气中，而是让我为他转开了门，愉快地指着门口的警卫说：“能让他送我回去吗？我在柏林郊外有座小房子。”

我自然答应了，他低下头吻了一下我的手指，好像真是我的情妇，当然，这也将是法国恭顺地在德国身侧取得的地位。

2、

深夜，柏林的郊外悄然无声，一辆黑色防弹车在路上孤寂地行驶着，周围荒无人烟，只有郁郁葱葱、漆黑一片的橡树林，周围丝毫不见任何房子的迹象。

既然前路荒凉一片，司机自然也无需全神贯注在开车上，比如现在的警卫先生，他一只手打着方向盘，另一只手隔着布料摩挲着副驾驶乘客丰腴柔软的大腿。

乘客向后仰躺着，完全把重心依靠在了身后的车座上，仿佛对于司机的作为毫无察觉，只是专心凝视着窗外十分单调的景色。

得到了纵容后，司机开始逐渐向里，抚摸着大腿根部内测的软肉，布料因为抚弄的动作而紧贴在肌肤上，勾勒出微微勃起的阴茎形状。但司机很明显意不在此，他的手指继续下滑戳弄，让裤料陷进迪福尔先生柔嫩的肉缝中，而后揉弄拨开肥厚的两瓣阴唇。

现在乘客终于有了点反应，他夹紧大腿，身体不自然地向旁边扭去，但并没有出声阻止，更没有实质性的反抗，让这些动作比起拒绝，更接近于某种调情。贴肉的布料上也晕洇开一片深色的水渍。

司机对此完全不以为意，反而变本加厉地屈起中指，弹弄了一下乘客早已涨大的阴蒂。现在他脸上终于有些新鲜表情了，似乎是为了躲避着对方的玩弄，屁股也从座位上微微抬起，可这反而给对方以可乘之机，司机顺势斜向上地把指头连同一小块布料，捅进了乘客的阴穴里。

他忍不住短促地呻吟了一声，但下一秒，那张可恨的脸颊上又浮现了一向平静冷淡的神情：“玩够了吗，我的好孩子？”

警卫转过头来，当他脱下帽子时，五官变化犹如翻动的书页，最后凝成了固定的形状——客观上说，他的外貌与迪福尔有六七分相像，但是主观上，几乎很少有人能察觉这点。警卫，或者现在可以称呼他为艾克赛，讥诮地看着自己的身生父亲：“您现在对这种下三滥也能张开双腿了？他干了您几分钟？”

他没有回答，只是歪着头望着儿子，暧昧地刻意压低声音：“轻一点，你要把他的精液戳漏出来了。”

*这句是《撒母耳记下》第十二章中，大卫王在梦里审判一个隐去姓名的人时所说，其实这个人正是他自己（）这里其实表示爹地向元首收取的代价和目的是“战争与苦难”，无论这苦难是轴心国还是同盟的


End file.
